Of Love and Death
by Jhesika
Summary: A young girl tumbles in to Middle Earth, only to find someone who's heart is as troubled as hers. Can this one girl help change the fate of something that is far out of her hands. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter One

__

A/N: I had to reload all chapters because of a problem I found in the story. I fixed it by my goodness it takes a lot of effort to fix things ^_^

****

Chapter One

__

A single eye of flame seemed to amass in a black abyss. Its terrifying appearance accompanied by a thick and steady thrum, and a harsh, coarse whisper. Her mind seemed to see it come closer and closer. The whisper becoming clearer and clearer though remaining inaudible. Her thoughts straining to hear what was being said, though she knew it was something she may never understand. She allowed her thoughts to flow with the violent thrum of the giant eye. Though it came closer and closer. A burning sensation of evil seeped through the young girls skin and that one feeling woke her screaming.

~*~*~*~

Laurel sat with her back against a tree, the fine bark starting to make her itch. Her hand scribbling a messy handwriting across the leather journal in her lap. She seemed to be in a trance, writing and never stopping. Her dark blue eyes looked thoughtfully at the sheets of paper before her, they swept over the words she had just written:

__

I know that I am not the only one. Others must dream about an adventure, a new world and new mysteries. I could not possibly be the only one who thinks about these things, there are more than 6 billion people in the world and one teenage girl could not be the only one who feels like their being pulled in the direction of something more important than grades, and boys and high school and getting somewhere good, where my future will be decided. I know that I will do more, more than I ever believed was possible of me. I may not know now but I will, I have to. I can't even comprehend a world where nothing happens to me, there has to be more.

Laurel looked over the worlds she had just written and seemed satisfied with incomprehensible thoughts placed on the page. Her long elegant fingers closed the journal and put it away in to her canvas shoulder bag. She hoisted herself up and squared her shoulders, attempting to prepare herself for another day at school. 

She walked across the parking lot, dodging the odd skateboarder and smoker, those who had been pushed off direct school property. The girl's name was Laurel May Clark. She had been one of the many children who's lives had been affected by the death of their parents. It made her seek solitude, made her want to be on her own, in other words she was a loner. At least that was how she was seen at school. It had been a tough few years and they had hit her hard. She was in her 12th year at school and wanted nothing more than to get the school thing over with and get the hell out of there. The harsh wind threw back her shoulder length brown hair, which she tucked back behind her ear. She forced her way through the winds up to the front doors that had held her in already for three years, and would for one more. 

School had never been enjoyable to her, it was easy enough, but there were the politics and the harsh reality that she had lost her friends when she had needed them most. She had been a wreck when she lost her mom, it was something she had never thought would happen to her but it had and it wasn't going to stop like in a dream. She had last seen her mother a bleak December morning last year, the woman dashed out late for work and she never came home. She died in a car accident, her car had been pinned to a guard rail by a truck and the medics couldn't get through, her mother died of blood loss. It is a tough thing to lose a parent, but with the death of Laurels mother, her fathers spirit died as well. He seemed to fall in on himself and though he functioned, it was only by a small amount. Her life had been spotted with small tragedies and pain. It was as though her dreams of a future adventure filled the void that had been ripped into her with the losses and fear she had lived with since she was born.

__


	2. Chapter Two

__

A/N: I just noticed that another Boromir story had the name Laurel, sorry to that person, but I can't think of anything else to rename my character, don't be mad. If I think of something more fitting I'll change it but otherwise I'm leaving it. Well on with the story please R & R! ^_^

****

Chapter Two

The school day had finally ended and she had managed to survive. Her feet led her down the same path she had always traveled to return home. It had never occurred to her to take another. Laurel's steps remained slow and luxurious, it was always one of her favorite things to do, walking home calmed her and prepared her for the dead silence of her home. She had to walk to get rid of the stress that came when she had no one to talk to, she sometimes felt mute, as though no one even knew she had the ability to talk. She was always happy to have the solitude but after awhile the silence felt like it was crushing her and it was always a joy to be somewhere were speech wasn't necessary. 

The narrow path led her from the school through a quiet ravine towards her house. The lush forest and small stream hadn't yet seen the likes of rude teenagers. There was a very small amount of litter and nothing had been destroyed yet. It was always a nice thing for Laurel to know that her small piece of fantasy had yet to be condemned to the same fate as the rest of the world. 

As she walked home, it seemed that she didn't want to be home yet, so she decided to stop and write more in her journal. It was always comforting to write whatever was bothering her, it fell onto the white pages and left her mind content. She put her bag down and sat crossed legged on a flat stone that faced the melodious stream. As she pulled out her journal she caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to have come from the water in front of her so she placed her journal on the ground and crawled toward the stream, searching for the source of the light. Looking into the stream she saw a beautiful necklace, embedded in the black bottom. It was a silver necklace, a tear drop piece of silver with a blue stone set around the bottom of the tear shape, resting at the base of the chain. The stone was the same deep blue of her eyes. She didn't know where on earth the necklace could have come from since so few people came through this part of the forest. Unsure of whom it may belong to she reached her hand into the cool water to get a closer look at the magnificent necklace. She stretched her arm as far as she could and could not reach the stone, still to far for her fingers to reach. She crawled closer to the edge and reached as far as she could, her shoulder was nearly into the water when she felt the solid metal of the chain in her hand. As she went to bring it out and look at it more closely, the loose ground near the edge of the water began to crumble and she fell into the water.

~*~*~*~

Laurel woke up soaking wet, the necklace still clutched in her hand. She looked around and noticed that although still in a stream she was not in the same one she fell into. Her surroundings looked much different than her diverse ravine, with the trees that let the sunlight fall in beautiful patterns across the forest floor. Where she was looked like a flat plain, with few trees and nothing close to a ravine. She frantically searched for a simple, familiar thing, but all she saw was flat land with a small stream trickling through. Realizing how cold she was just sitting like an idiot in the stream she put her confusion to the back of her mind and tried to get out of the freezing water. Her hands didn't seem to work, everything had gone completely numb. Her mind slowed down to crawl and she had a lot of trouble of focusing on her main thought of getting out of the icy waters. Her hands slipped over slim covered pebbles and she could barely move her legs. The water kept her from making much progress, and to frightened to even try to raise herself into a crouch she kept with the crawling.

After what seemed like hours Laurel managed to pull herself from the stream and fall into a ball near the stream. She collapsed and fell out of consciousness, her last thought "I have to get home…"


	3. Chapter Three

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR *runs off crying*

  
A/N: Alrighty, Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it, and yah Stage-Rose my thoughts exactly, I like Mary Sues also, if others don't then they don't have to read the story *shrug* I also noticed how tiny my chapters were, it never looks that small in word but on FF it is so I'll try to make them longer. Well yes on with my story.

****

Chapter Three

  


Laurel's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the quick stabbing pains of a headache. She didn't get many of those but she supposed since she had fallen into a stream headfirst and also passed out already today it was coming to her. A sudden chill seemed to come over her and she pulled the blanket closer around her trying to keep in the warmth she had managed to accumulate.  
  


"Wait a minute...," thought Laurel, her mind returning to her, she had passed out, cold and wet, she was now damp and trying to keep in warmth that shouldn't have been there. Where the hell had she gotten a blanket? 

"Maybe it had all been a dream?" she thought. "It had all been a weird confusing dream, I never ended up in some field and I never saw that necklace. It was just a dream." Though right after she made that claim in her mind she heard something, and it sure as hell was not her cat. It sounded like a grunt, not just a grunt though; it sounded like her Dad or some of the guys from school when they completely nod off in class. It wasn't a sound she was used to waking up to, so to see if maybe it had been more than a dream, or maybe she was in the hospital and that was her Dad beside her. Not wanting to provoke more pain from her headache she cautiously opened one eye, as slowly as she could, then the other eye. It was dark and her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting. She started to see shapes and there were the dying embers of a fire, only the glowing logs left, giving very little warmth. And in the dying firelight she could make out the shape of a man, nearby but he wasn't sleeping, he was playing with something in his hands. It was white and every so often there would be a glimmer of silver. It looked like a horn from Laurel's point of view, a horn from a cow or bull or something like that. 

She realized then that she was in a blanket staring at a man she had never met in her life. It wasn't like she was used to this kind of thing, waking up near some guy that she had no memory of. In the dark light she watched him, while he sat as though waiting for something. He had nice features, his face looked like it was used to looking arrogant and proud, he looked like he was the kind of guy to always follow the rules. His hair went to his shoulders, which managed not to look y, if anything it made him look more masculine. Entirely, it looked like he had been through rough weather and was going to go through more until he managed to get where he was going. His face and clothes looked weather beaten and stained. "I wonder why he's just sitting there, maybe I should say something?" thought Laurel.

As though he had heard her about to speak his eyes went up, no longer looking at the horn in his hands; he looked at her and gave a ghost of a smile.

"I see you are now awake, shall I travel on or do you need assistance still?" the man said, with a slight tone, only to add to Laurels confusion. 

"Pardon me?" asked Laurel "I'm sorry but I don't even know where I am, am I still in Oakville or did you take me somewhere else?" 

"I took you nowhere, I found you and believed you to be , although there was a strong pulse, so I decided to help you rather than let the scavengers take you, I presume you are grateful that it was I and not the Orcs that found you." He replied, his arrogance and pride seeped through ever word, Laurel watched him smirk when he mentioned how he got to her before the Orcs had, although she had no clue on Earth what an Orc was.

"I'm sorry, but I still do not know where I am nor do I know what on Earth an Orc is! So if you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Oakville I will just get out of here." Laurel decided to become direct and she was sick of answering a question with another question. The man stood up and wandered off into the darkness, outside of the firelight, getting nervous that he had just left her to find her own way home she called out to him, trying to express that she needed help, although not wanting to sound scared. 

"Quiet, do you want to be ed by the creatures that walk through the night, you must not be so loud!" came the answer, a whisper but she could still hear him so the man was not to far away, although she still could not find him with her own eyes. Laurel wanting to not still be lying on the cold hard ground started to get up, but found her muscles and joints to be very tight and they did not want to be moved to quickly. Afraid she was about to cry, nothing seemed right, the smell if the land wasn't even the same, where she was everything had a crisp smell here it all merged together. 

The man came back into view though now he held the reins to a horse, and he looked at her as she tried to stretch out her limbs, "What is your name?" he asked her, as though he thought she may be to stupid or confused to remember.

"Laurel" she replied, but rushed in just wanting to get a direct answer as to how to get home: "Where am I? None of this looks familiar, I wasn't in a field before, there were trees, alot of them and I know that my Dad will be very worried, I'm all he has, Please just point me in the direction of Oakville and you want have to worry about me." She said this all very quickly afraid that the unshed tears were about to fall down her face and she would look like a complete and utter wuss. 

He looked at her for a second, "There is not a village or town near here for miles, the closest thing is Rivendell, and I know you are not an elf. Perhaps you are truly lost; maybe I should take you with me. I have never heard of this Oakville and I know many of the villages in the area around here. Is it a new town?" She looked at him as though he was crazy.  


"Oakville is over two hundred years old and it's not a village it's almost a city." She said, afraid that she was completely lost and would never get home. 

  
The man seemed to consider this for a second, looking confused as though trying to place the and the town she spoke of. 

" I can honestly say I have never heard of such a town, but perhaps Elrond or Gandalf has, so I will take you to the city of the Elves, have you ever ridden a horse before?" 

"Yes, but not in a long time, who is Elrond or Gandalf. And did you say elves?" She was starting to wonder about this guy's sanity. 

"You don't seem to be from around here, maybe this Oakville is an enclave or something, you have little knowledge of the outside world perhaps, though if it is anywhere in Middle Earth Gandalf will help you so lets move, I must be to Rivendell before daylight if I am to take part in the council. 

His decision seemed to be final as he said it because he placed his hand out for hers. Though the last time she had ridden a horse had been at her 7th birthday party she figured if this guy was going to try and help her he was really her only choice. She did not want to be alone, at night in some place she had never been before so she put her hand in his and he helped her up onto the horse and he sat behind her. It was daunting at first but before long she became numb and fell asleep against the man who's name she did not even know yet.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

  


Laurel woke up in a very confusing position. She had fell asleep against the man's chest as they had ridden to a place she had never heard of called Rivendell. When she had woken up, the man she had met on the previous night was in between picking her up and trying to shake her awake. She looked at the man she had met just that night, and saw he looked more tired in the gray light of morning.

"So you are awake." He stated as he placed her on the ground, but still held her slightly as she tried to gain a sense of strength in her legs. Still extremely confused she tried to use her own legs and get some distance from the stranger that had taken her horse back-riding. Her poor sleep depraved mind was starting to wake up and she was starting to become terrified. 

She stumbled back a bit only to hit something solid. It was warm and hands wrapped around her shoulders steadying her, terrified of who she might see she turned around and looked into eyes that seemed to hold ages in them. She had no idea of who this might even be but she noticed pointed ears and guessed that this must be and elf and there was no way she was home anymore.

  


__

A/N: So what do you think? Yay, I'm going to write another chapter tonight or tomorrow also Laurel didn't totally freak out yet cause she just woke up, you know that groggy feeling when you 're like "Okay alright I'll go along with this." Kinda thing. I like this story so far even though it can snag sometimes, please tell me what you think! Just click the review box!


	4. Chapter Four

__

Disclaimer: Alright I own nothing, nada, niente. So sad. I do wish I owned a pretty set of Nazgul to do my bidding though! ….*thinking evil thoughts*…..

A/N: Oh my goodness thank you to everyone who gave reviews, they make me so happy! I'm trying really hard to put up chapters, but I don't want it to become a chore. If there are any criticisms or ideas that you think I should put into my story just say the word and I'll see what I can do ^_^ I'm watching my LOTR movie and I have my book beside me so I don't screw up the story to much, and I was working on my story line today in Math class cause it was REALLY boring. Also to Shaggy the entire reason I wrote this story was because of a dream I had about the ending, so I'm working off a muse J So wish me luck…wow that was a long note I hope you didn't read the entire thing.

****

Chapter Four

Laurel gazed up into the eyes of the man she had just stumbled into, though he looked like he may be getting on in years, perhaps the same age as her father, he had the look of someone who had seen much, much more. His eyes seemed to give away his age the most. Though as she looked around his face she noticed small lines that had not appeared to be there before. She also noticed little points at the tops of his ears. His hair was a long silvery brown and he wore an odd circlet around his head. From what she could gather, she guessed that this would be an elf. Still much to tired and confused to be aware of how odd this was, she merely accepted it for the time being. Laurel hoped that she would have time to think this all over, and perhaps try to fall out of this dream. Because it had to be a dream, it had to be.

"Boromir you are late. Why did you not arrive with the elders and other men. They arrived later last night." Asked the elf, drawing Laurel out of her befuddled thoughts and speaking with a slight accent, much like Boromir. They all spoke as though they were from England, or even if they were some upper crust part of society, his name is Boromir, thought Laurel and a slight smile grew across her lips. "And who is this you bring into my city?" he inquired now turning his attention back to Laurel. 

"Her name is Laurel, Lord Elrond. I found her on my way upon your fair city. I bade my fellow travelers carry on to the city, while I watched over her through the night. She awoke though she knew not where she was from. I had hopes that you may help find the lady's way." said the man, who's name appeared to be Boromir. Laurel realized that he had said that she did not know where she had come from.

"I do know where I'm from, L-lord El-l-rond." said Laurel, stumbling over the strange name of the Elf. " I am from Oakville, it's in Ontario, near Toronto! If you would just point me in the direction then I would happily go on my way. I just want to go home, I don't want to give you any trouble." She exclaimed, hoping that her in-depth description of where Oakville was would help them in anyway. Though she was still unsure of whether she was even in her own world, if that could make any sense.

" I know not of any of these cities that you spoke of, I am sorry. Perhaps you are mistaken on the names, I know almost every city in Middle Earth." replied the somewhat pompous elf.

"Middle Earth? You mean Earth, I have never heard anyone call it Middle Earth before. You know if you just take me to a train station I'll find my way home." though at the mention of a train both the men seemed to gain very confused looks on their faces. Maybe they were Amish, Laurel knew that there were Amish communities somewhere in Ontario, she could have just stumbled upon one. Maybe.

~*~*~*~*~

Laurel sat in her room, pondering what had happened down near the stables of what everyone was to referring to as Rivendell. She had to accept that she may not even be in Ontario anymore. But it was not possible for her to have traveled further than a mile, and how would she had floated down a stream. It confused her, though the name Middle Earth kept coming back to her poor mind. It sounded familiar, like something she had heard someone mention. It ran through her mind rapidly, as she tried to place it. 

She must have sat for half an hour thinking of those two simple words when finally it came to her. It may have been the place where those books were based, about something, she couldn't really remember and a movie about it had come out last year. She had never had a chance to read them, nor had she seen the movie. Her mother had died around that time and she had never really felt up to reading them nor felt the draw of looking into either, her days had mostly been filled with trying to get on with life. Much tougher than you would have originally thought. She could barely even remember the commercials for the movie, and everyone had been talking about it. Its weird how that manages to happen. 

Going back to the original problem though, she had somewhat figured out where may or may not be,….. trapped in a movie/book. She could just have stumbled across some highly obsessed sub-culture, though she somewhat doubted they would go to the detail of the architecture she had seen through her brief walk from the courtyard to the massive room that would be her's until they knew what to do with her. The work on the walls was beautiful, it may have taken ages to create. And it all looked, how could she say, accurate. As though it had been there forever and would remain there until the end of time. 

Laurel's poor mind decided to submit to the idea that she had traveled to a world where there were elves, and men who rode horses through seemingly endless fields and other "creatures" God knew what else. Her thoughts seemed to chase each other through her poor tattered mind. When she finally seemed to accept that she was in a new world, another skeptic thought popped into her mind. Perhaps it was all the thinking, or maybe it was the sleep she had had the night before, but compared to the deliciously comfortable bed she was in now, her night on the cold, hard ground and bouncing on a horse was nothing in comparison.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was lost in a comforting dream, of a women who had long ebony hair, and smelled of Ivory soap.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

A heat seemed to come from no where. The dream of her mother was shattered by an eternal darkness. She was lost in a world where all was black. She seemed to float through it, but felt heavy none the less. Floating and feeling as though she was sinking into nothing. It was a frightening thought. The warmth around her made it much worse. As though she was being surrounded by unending and unbeatable heat. And off in the distance she noticed the only colour. At first it seemed to be a trick of the light, maybe her eyes were wrong, but it looked like fire. It could have been the surrounding emptiness but it kept getting closer, and larger. The closer it came the hotter it was. And as the large orb of fire closed in on her a steady thrum could be heard. The beat of a heavy drum began, becoming louder and louder. With the accompaniment of a harsh and threatening whisper, one that seemed to draw her into the glow of the fire that descended upon her. The pressure became heavier and everything started to become louder, heavier and warmer. All crushing around her, pulling a scream out from deep inside of her.

She woke quickly feeling hands pulling at her. "Lady Wake Up, It is only a dream!" Laurel's eyes shot open staring in the dark gray eyes of Boromir. The man who seemed to have rescued her twice now. Trying to pull herself together and trying to calm her rushing heart and breathing she realizing that she had possibly screamed loud enough for all of Rivendell to hear. That was somewhat embarrassing. He looked concerned and worried, maybe about her mental stability she did not know. Trying to look nonchalant and as though this was merely a simple dream she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank You, Boromir. And yes I do know it was only a dream, though it was hard to get out of. I appreciate you waking me up. Do you know how long I have been asleep?" She asked him, trying to keep him from prying about her dream. It wasn't something you really wanted to go around telling people about.

"Perhaps an hour, maybe two. I do not know when you fell asleep. Could I ask you what troubled you so much in your sleep. It must have been terrifying, if it was enough to make you scream." Laurel's prayers that he would not ask about the dream were not answered. She sighed, maybe he would know some way to cure nightmares, she thought.

"It's nothing really." she lied "I've had this dream for as long as I can remember but it never seems to be less frightening. I see only black, until all I see is fire, stupid really but it seems like there is much more to it. There's noise that seems to surround me, and kind of overwhelms me. I'm sorry." Feeling really embarrassed and not sure what to say next.

"Don't apologize, I'm sure it was much more upsetting then you described." he seemed to be giving a weak attempt at calming her, which put a little smirk on Laurel's face. She looked at him, and when his eyes met hers she felt a little chill carry up along her spine. Quickly looking down and not wanting to sit in silence anymore she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Did you hear me screaming or was there another reason you decided to come here?" Almost wishing she could take back her words the second she said them. They could really be taken only so many ways, and she didn't want to sound like a bitch. Though it didn't look as though he had taken it that way. 

"Oh no, I didn't hear you scream, not until I came to the door, I thought you may be in trouble and when I entered it appeared that you were having a nightmare. I quickly woke you, but I was coming to your room to give you these." In his hands were the necklace that she had fallen into the stream for, and her purse. "The bag was entwined around your legs when I came upon you and the necklace was clutched in your hands. I am sorry I did not give them to you the moment we were off of the horse but I had a pressing matter to attend to and you were being rushed off by a serving girl." He finished. Curiosity had killed the cat but it had never mentioned anything about her before hand.

"What was that 'pressing matter' ?" she blurted out, just wanting to know what he counted as important, and thanking God that he had held onto her purse. Though now noticing that it was still damp. "My purse is wet!" She exclaimed realizing a little to late how absolutely snobby that had sounded, she was lucky to still have it.

"Yes Milady, it was with you in the river, so one would guess that while in water something would get wet. You have had more of a chance to dry than it has." he stated simply, trying to keep a smile off of his face. "And my pressing matter was a council, with Elrond, the man you met out near the stables, and many other people who I doubt you would know much about."

"Oh, what was the 'council' about?" she asked, though quickly adding "if you don't mind me asking." Hoping she hadn't asked about something terribly important.

He seemed to look her over, maybe wondering why she was asking so many questions. When she thought he may let something slip, but then he seemed to think better of it and said "It is not supposed to be spoken of with those who did not attend the council, though it was decided that you would come along with the Nine Companions who will set out from Rivendell on a quest. Since Elrond believes that your home will lie along the paths we will travel. In my opinion you should stay here and wait for safer times to travel, but Elrond has won over my opinion, though I also think it is shared by the others who travel also." Trying to figure out his backward talk, she gathered that he had said she would be traveling with nine others. Though she was not sure of everything, and so far she had gotten a lot of information from him by just asking for it.

"Wait, did you say you were traveling among the nine others?" she asked trying to decipher everything that he had said throughout the quick blurb of information.

"Yes, they will pass along the way to my home, Gondor. Do not be frightened to be traveling the ones whom you travel with are among the best of their people. Just do not tell them I have said it." he added with a sheepish smile. She guess he was one of the people who are rarely caught giving people compliments. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep it our little secret." she smiled back at him. "Though I'm pretty sure you won't find my home on this 'journey'. I don't even know my way home, how would any of you. I just want to get home to my Dad, he must be so worried. I don't want him to think I've run away. He's all I have." 

"Dad?" he asked, as though he had never heard the word before in his life.

"Yes my dad, my father, the man who's been in my life since I was born. We're all we really have for each other, my mom died at the end of last year, in December. I'm just starting to get back on my feet." she said, wishing she hadn't darkened the mood mentioning death, she was glad to be talking to someone, someone who didn't run away afraid that the death of a loved one was contagious or something. Talking to someone made the world seem nicer. It made the place seem more real and less like a hallucination or some weird fantasy.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hope we can help you find your way along this treacherous journey. I'm sure you will see your father again soon, as I hope to see mine." he smiled at her, as though he wanted her to believe his words.

"Would you like to see a picture of him, I have it in my purse, I hope it wasn't ruined in the water." she said, as she went into her purse, letting the contents that spilled out fall on to the bed around her.

" You carry a painting of your father in your purse?" he asked "You must have the finest artists to paint something small enough to keep in that tiny bag." now looking at Laurel as though she were a princess in some fairytale, with a magic bag or hat. (^_^)

Laurel smiled at his ignorance, "No it's a picture, not a painting." she said looking up into his beautiful gray eyes. As she looked back down she found her wallet and took out a picture of her, and her parent when they went to Niagara Falls. "See it's a picture, not a painting, you take a picture with a camera, no paint involved. It's very simple. That's my Dad and the woman with the black hair is my mom. That's was two summers ago. It was one of the most fun weekends of my life." she sighed as Boromir looked at the picture as though it was one of the greatest treasures he had ever seen. "Do you have more of these pictures, it is like magic, as though you have frozen time." He looked at her in awe, she had never seen someone so moved by such a tiny thing. 

"Yah, I haven't really cleaned out my wallet in awhile." and she handed him the long strip of pictures, many of them with her friends, the ones who had just ran when she lost her mom. She never understood why they hadn't managed to handle the loss at all. She glanced over at Boromir, who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking avidly at the pictures in his hands. 

"Who are these girls?" he asked, pointing at a picture, one of the ones you take at the mall where you crowd into a booth and get four tiny pictures. 

"Oh them, just friends, I guess." she replied.

"You guess?" he asked "How can you just guess? A friend is a friend, there is no in-betweens, they either are or they aren't." he stated quite simply.

"Well they were my friends, until last year. They haven't really been there for me lately. I've kind of been on my own. When my mom died, they just sort of left. I'm kind of a loner now, supposedly I'm selfish and self - centered to still be upset about my mothers death. I do know that's its almost been a year but its hard to stop caring and forget her. Do you understand or am I just scaring you?" she asked realizing most guys don't want to hear about your problems, they want to have fun, not listen to the pathetic problems of a teenage girl.

"No you aren't scaring me, I understand how that can happen, many people don't want to hear about the death of a loved one. It's something I can relate to also Lady. I lost my mother when I was younger, and those who were true friends proved themselves and those who weren't left. It is a part of life, and things do get better." he answered, surprising her and leaving her speechless.

"Oh, I'm sorry you lost someone too and I hope it does get better." She said, hoping she didn't burst into tears, and give this guy some terrifying shock.

"Do not fret Laurel. It does get easier, but you won't ever forget her, not if she met something." he told her, then he gave her a quick hug and stood up quickly off of the bed. "Well I must go and speak with some of my counselors, we have perhaps a day before we go off on the journey. Try to get as much comfort as you can because the journey will not be anywhere close to comfortable." he said, adding the quickest of smiles. "Would you like me to collect you before lunch, so you do not loose your way?" he asked her, becoming somewhat distant as he got up.

"Yes, thank you although it may not be such a terrible thing to get lost in such a beautiful place." she said, looking around her at the beautiful room, wondering if every room in the 'city' was as beautiful. Boromir seemed to have been looking around the same way Laurel had. When he looked down at her sitting cross-legged with her brown hair spilling over her shoulders, eyes expectant as though waiting for him to reply.

"Perhaps you are right, Lady Laurel, perhaps you are. I shall be here before lunch begins, so until then." he bowed, which got a giggle out of Laurel. Looking confused, nodded to Laurel and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving laurel to her own devices for less than an hour.

A/N: Oh my goodness, all that took almost 3 hours! Pathetic, going through it, it looks like nothing, my brain has gone to mush! My god I hope this pulls in some more reviews :P Well if there are any problems just give me a shout and I'll fix it as best as I can. I felt like I had left out so much. So this was the paragraph to the get the ball rolling with Boromir and Laurel. And it'll help in later chapters. So rock on!

~ Jhesika

P.S sorry for all that friend crap just wanted people to know that Laurel was a loner. It was making me angry so I kind of rushed through. ^_^ and I dunno for sure but I think Boromir 's mommy is dead. I dunno if no, it is in this story hehe


	5. Chapter Five

__

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of LOTR but I want to own it all, one day *Viva La Dream!* 

A/N: Oh My, I should be doing homework but you know the way life is, homework, my story, Boromir, no Boromir. You do the math ^_^ BOROMIR IS PRETTY! Okay so R & R cause you know the more reviews I get the more chapters I write.

****

Chapter Five

Laurel looked over at the necklace that lay on the bed beside her. She was glad Boromir hadn't left it in the field, it seemed important to her even though it brought her into this mess. She gazed at it, it was almost hypnotic, the way the beautiful sunlight hit the blue stone. The tear drop form reminded her of something, though she wasn't really sure what. The entire necklace reminded her of something, something that was at the top of her mind but a little bit obscure so she couldn't really remember where from. Wanting to see how it looked she picked up the silver chain and brought it over to the vanity that stood near the window. She unclasped the chain and placed the necklace around her neck. The blue stone seemed to be extremely set off by the black tank top she wore, and since the blue stone's colour was brought out, her eyes were a vibrant blue, which only seemed to make her look much more different than she had ever looked while at home.

Admiring herself in the mirror she did a little pirouette and her brown hair fanned out around her. She smiled at the mirror and was glad she had gone through that two year nightmare with braces. It all seemed to have paid off. Being very vain, but also very happy she got lost in looking at herself in the mirror, appreciating many of her features and wondering if anyone else noticed some of them. Like the slight slope to her nose, or the tiny tilt to her blue eyes. And also thanking god that she had been blessed with good skin. (A/N: This is a vague idea of what I think my character looks like…. Just different coloring, also I don't know who this girl is, I saw her picture, thought she was pretty and put her in as my characters face. http://www.dreamwater.net/silvercobweb/diaryoct2.html)

As she was dancing around, an elven maiden had silently stepped into the room and was watching Laurel with a bemused look on her face. She remained silent until the young girl spun around again and in a whirl of hair caught a glimpse of a person watching her. Stopping mid-spin she looked up with the eyes of a deer caught in the headlights, and turning bright red trying to think of something to say. The woman, noticing Laurel's discomfort and embarrassment tried to save her form anymore.

"Hello Madame, I am terribly sorry to intrude, but I was sent by Lord Elrond to see if you needed any assistance perhaps some new clothing. He says you may need help so I was sent to give you anything you may need." She said, amazingly lifting the mood quickly and painlessly, though a pink tinge remained on Laurel's face. "Oh it is terribly rude of me, let me introduced myself, my name is Chey'leyra. You can call me Chey. It may be easier and much quicker to pronounce. And your name is Laurel, correct?" Asked Chey, to which Laurel nodded, wondering what she might need help with, just so she could keep someone around to talk to. 

"Umm, Chey'leyra, umm Chey do you think you have anything else I might be able to wear, my clothes feel kind of, you know dirty, I've been in them for nearly two days. I really want to be able to just have something clean on." question Laurel hoping to maybe even get to wear a dress. Looking at Chey's she knew she'd probably be happy with anything the Elf gave her. 

The elf looked her up and down, and seemed to be inspecting her over. Trying to figure something out, hopefully her size thought Laurel. When Chey gave an outburst of "Aha" and nearly flew out of the room. Confused but pretty certain that she would be back Laurel went and sat on the bed, kind of hoping that she would be quick, since Boromir would be back in awhile to take her to the dining hall where she would get her first full meal in over two days. Realizing her hunger, her stomach made a low growl, and brought on more hunger. 

Right about when Laurel was going to start pacing around the room, Chey came back in with something beautiful in her arms. It was the colour of cream. Almost white but with just enough colour to not look pure white. Chey worked quickly and before Laurel even knew it the dress was on her and being fastened about in various parts, accentuating all of her curves and making her look extremely nice in her eyes. All of the ribbon that tied up the corset part of the dress and the ribbons that went up her arms were all a rich blue, like the colour of her eyes and the stone in the necklace. "What are the odds" thought Laurel smiling to herself knowing that she would never look this good ever again in her life. 

Chey went into the armoire that was in her room, and cam out with what looked almost like tulle but much, much softer. 

"Put it on underneath the white skirt. When you walk people will see only hints of the blue. It will bring out your eyes and you will stand out. Arwen will be jealous of the way you look in this dress, and she has only the best in the land." Chey smiled fondly at her, and the smile told her that she looked just as good as she thought she did. The wonderful elven woman handed her a pain of flat blue shoes, which Laurel slipped onto her feet and Chey began to comb Laurel's hair.

Once her hair was falling straight down her back into the ringlet curls that they always go into, like a child's. Laurel went over to the bed, the dress trailing along wonderfully and began to search through the contents of her purse. Found her container of Bonne Belle and was thankful that it too had not been ruined by the water. Once she had put it on she looked in the mirror and spun around smiling even wider at the reflection. (^_^ come on you would too!) Chey'leyra looked at her curiously but before she could ask Laurel the question that seemed to be begging to come out there was a knock on the door.

She went to go answer the door, knowing who would be waiting behind it. As she opened the door, she was ready to give Boromir a beautiful smile and thank him for coming to take her down to lunch but was sorely disappointed. Behind the door was not Boromir but Elrond. He looked down at her at gave her a very nice smile. 

"I have come to take you down to lunch, Boromir had some very urgent business to deal with, but will be joining for luncheon. So if you would be so kind Madame do please follow me." said Lord Elrond in a very eloquent was of saying follow me. With his arm out in a loop like the gentlemen from before the 1900's.

Trying not to look to disappointed she smiled back at Elrond and gave him her arm. "Thank You, I suppose it is an honor to be brought down to supper by the Lord of the City." she said trying to sound pleased and charming all at the same time, without much practice.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

When she and Elrond arrived in the main dining chamber she felt absolutely tiny compared to the height of the ceiling and the height of the men around her. It appeared very quickly that she was one of the few women in the dining hall, and the only one sitting down to eat. As soon as she had entered the long table of boisterous men had quieted to a slight murmur as eyes followed her procession to where ever Elrond was going to place her. She managed to hold a weak smile upon her face but it was hard with some many eyes watching her.

Elrond quickly guided her to a chair placed next to a row of very small looking men, almost children and right beside the head of the table, beside Elrond himself. Across from her was a very good-looking guy, with blonde braids keeping his long hair out of his face, who also had pointed ears from what she could plainly see. 

He smiled at her, and gave her a nod, which may have meant something but she didn't have any clue. 

"Welcome all, I thank you for joining me and for the help your people will each serve through the hard times that will follow. I think in celebration and respect for those who will travel far to protect the people of Middle Earth we shall feast, enjoy your meal." concluded Elrond, as all of the people seemed to flow around the food on the table.

Laurel's eyes roamed around the table, looking over the faces that surrounded her. There were men there that ranged in all sizes and shapes seated around the table. There were some who were short and looked like they had been shrunk, and short ones that looked natural but more like children. The rest she could make out were mostly elves and men. She chanced to put her hand out and try to get some food before nothing was left. The little guy beside her was eating like some of the jocks at her school, as though this would be their last time eating and trying to stuff as much in as possible. She glanced up to see the nameless elf looking at her again, smiling she went back to her attempts at food.

"Are you possibly Laurel?" asked the elf across the table. Glancing up again she nodded and smiled.

"Yes, how did you know my name?" she asked. As cute as he may be, when someone you have never met knows your name, your allowed to be a little cautious.

"Lord Elrond spoke of you. He said you would accompany the fellowship for a way. To try and find your home correct?" he asked her as though she had some idea as to what was going on in this place. She nodded her head, remembering what Boromir had mentioned before about the nine travelers that she would follow, for a short time though she wasn't entirely certain of how they would find her home. Maybe they could help her, or maybe not. It all depended upon many things.

"Yes I think that is what I am doing, I am not entirely sure of what I am doing." she told him laughing. "What is your name?" she asked wanting to know if he was coming with the 'nine'. He seemed friendly and she didn't want to be sent away with some of the men sitting at the table.

" Legolas, I am a prince from Mirkwood, have you heard of it?" inquired the elf. Laurel supposed that he was completely unaware of the fact that she had no idea where she was, nor did she know any of the places that these people around kept mentioning.

"No I'm sorry, I really don't know where anything in this entire place is." she replied, somewhat afraid that he would find her stupid. When a little voice beside her rang in.

"Don't worry, I don't know where much is either. It's big ain't it?" she looked down to her right and saw a little face surrounded by little cherub curls. The cute little face that had previously been eating like mad. "My name's Peregrin Took, of the Shire, Do yah know where that is?" he asked her. When another little voice jumped right in. "'Course she don't Pip, Didn'tcha listen, she don't know where nothing is. My name's Meriadoc Brandybuck, but everyone call's me Merry, that's Pippin, he's not all that bright." added the other little creature.

Laurel, though know completely confused looked up to Legolas, as though looking for help, he gave her a "your on your own" kind of smile and she looked down over to the two little men. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude but what are you?" she inquired, it wasn't her fault that there were little men sitting next to her and she wanted to know what to call them.

"Oh s' alright, no one knows us that well, the elves and men call us halflings, but we call ourselves hobbits." replied Pippin, smiling up at her. 

Just then the door opened and in walked two men, one who looked like an ancient ld man, the other was Boromir. He looked down the length of the table and saw Laurel, gave her a quick smile and continued to speak with the elderly man. 

"Gandalf, come and join us!" called Elrond. Gandalf looked up from the quick and quiet discussion he had been having with Boromir and seemed to end it with one quick word. Boromir went and took a seat next to several older men. All of who quickly pulled Boromir into a heated discussion about something, they were to far away for Laurels ears to catch any of what they spoke of. 

The older man, whom Elrond had called Gandalf strode down quickly to Elrond and glanced quickly at Laurel.

"So the girl awoke, that is fine news. I am glad to see that she is alright and will be healthy and able." said Gandalf smiling at her, and then quickly started asking Elrond questions about many things. They all spoke much to quickly for her to hear any of what was being said.

Through the rest of lunch she focused on the meal, unaware of the many sets of eyes that always went back to looking at her.

__

A/N: oh my goodness. Its late and I cannot believe how much I have written tonight! Fourteen pages and I feel as though I haven't written anything. I'm not sure how I feel about either of the chapters. Please give me a review. Things you want to see fixed, things you want to hear more of. I'm here to please! I've been struck with a muse and I want to get the hell out of Rivendell to start this adventure! So much to write, and school gets in my way! ^_^


	6. Chapter Six

__

Disclaimer: I own no LOTR though I do own several copies of the book…

A/N: Yah, I'm dumb and took down all my chapters cause I didn't scroll down and notice the editing part. Oh man what a waste of half an hour. Well yes, I don't really like the last chapter but I'll bare with it. I just wanted to get on, but needed to write more, it was late *sigh* I've got loads on my mind.

****

Chapter Six

Laurel sat in the dining hall, while many of the others began to file out. She really had no desire to go and sit in an empty room while all of this was still surrounding her, she was too excited. She watched the people who remained in the large, white room. There were several of the short, hairy men left, nothing like the little ones who had chattered to her throughout her meal. They reminded her of children, well at least the first two. The one next to them seemed to be lost in a world of his own. It seemed as though he had a lot to think about and it made him seem somewhat depressed. She wondered what it was, though she would never be rude enough to go and ask him. She knew what that was like and detested people for doing it. There was a forth small one but he seemed interested in little else but how the sad one felt. It became like a common place thing to have the little guy always asking how he was, it was somewhat heart endearing. The elf Legolas who had sat across from her was also still in the room though he was speaking rapidly to another elf in some fluctuating language that reminded her of French. Elrond was off in a corner with the elderly man, that had arrived in to the chamber with Boromir earlier. Laurel felt like she was actually enjoying herself while looking over the clothing of the people around her, and the way each of them acted. It all seemed to have fallen out of a history book, or maybe a book of fairy tales. Either way it was a nice change from the fights over Parasuco vs. Versace clothing that she was always 'lucky' enough to over hear in the cafeteria. As she let her eyes look over all of the carving around her. All of the walls seemed to be covered in it, all of it flowing and twining together like some alabaster plant. She seemed to become lost in it, her eyes traveling from one vine to another when she was pulled out of her reverie by someone calling her name.

"Laurel, Lady Laurel I wish to speak with you." called Elrond. "Do come over here, it is a matter of importance." He beckoned her with only a slight movement in his hand. 

She stood, trying to be as graceful as she could in the beautiful dress she wore, and strode over to him and the elderly man.

"Laurel, I would like to introduce to you Gandalf the Grey. He is one of the Istari, though I doubt that you would understand that in the least." He smiled down at her, when Gandalf spoke up.

"Perhaps we should warn her of this journey Elrond. I know you insist that she comes along, though it is against my better judgment, I will trust in what you say. Although I think it would be best if she was given a warning to some of the dangers she may have to endure throughout the quest. At least as far as she will have to travel." He spoke as though they were not to be overheard, and she wondered who they could be hiding this simple thing form people. 

****

"I know your feelings on this Gandalf, but you must trust me. I have no fear about what we are letting this girl into. All shall be fine as long as she trusts to you, for you shall never lead her wrong. Although I do have a fear or two should she meet an Orc." he said, and Laurel couldn't help but notice the expression on his face as he mentioned the orcs. "Have you ever seen an Orc, Lady Laurel?" he asked her, just a polite enquiry but there seemed to be more of a reason for it.

"No, I don't even know what an orc is. If you could explain maybe I would understand a little better." Hoping that whatever an orc may be, it wasn't too bad. 

"They are among the most foul creatures who roam upon this very Middle Earth." Spoke Gandalf, which put Laurels hopes that it wasn't to bad out the window. " They prey upon those weaker then themselves and will slay all that stand in their way just for spite. And, do not take offence, but even with the best of skills many do not survive an orc attack, as they travel in large numbers, so it is my hopes to avoid them as best we can." Gandalf concluded, Laurel supposed what may or may not have been a motivational speech. "The only hope I can give you if you see one is to run. If they do not hear you, make no sound and try to get to the other companions. Try never to get tow far away from the others, we will protect you our best if you are in trouble, but there is little we can do ourselves." he told her.

The conversation carried on like this for some time. They spoke of everything, from what to do when trapped by Orcs, to what she should do if she found herself lost and could not find any of the fellowship. By the end of the conversation she started to feel as though she was more of a burden, rather than setting out on some marvelous adventure.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

After what had seemed like hours of discussion with Elrond and Boromir they relented, and gave her a moment to breathe and go over everything she had heard in her mind. The entire chamber seemed to have emptied and there were only two people left, and neither of them were familiar. She didn't really know what to feel at the moment, if in any other circumstance she would have been getting excited but after the talk about Orcs and Goblins, and all the other terrible situations she may get into, she just wanted to go back to her room and curl into a ball. It seemed much to frightening to even leave the surrounding area of Rivendell. From what the two older men had said, the group of people would be leaving the next day, early in the morning to get a good fresh start. It was as though encountering 'the most foul creatures' was common around this place. She had hoped to explore Rivendell, it seemed like it had a lot to offer. She wanted to see every inch of it because everything she had already seen looked beautiful. Laurel felt disappointed that she would probably never get a chance to see everything, or even a small amount of it. Letting out a long sigh she put her attention back upon the two men she was with.

"We must allow the others to know of Laurel, and I am certain that she would also like to know those who she will be traveling with." Gandalf stated, as though trying to help Laurel, with what she wasn't really sure. 

"Well she can meet them now, I know they would not have gone far." Elrond said quietly, leaving the room, she guessed to go and find the other people she would be traveling with.

She looked up at Gandalf, who looked as though he pitied her for being dragged along on this 'quest'. She really did not know what to say and once again someone saved her the trouble. 

"Well, it is now absolutely final, you shall be with us. I did not want even have you know why we travel on such a terrible quest, but I don't want you to have to face this with no knowledge of what we are doing." Through the next while Gandalf spoke of what he called 'the one ring'. Every time he mentioned it there seemed to be an eerie hush in the world around her. The entire story scared her and sometimes she wasn't sure whether she should believe some of the farfetched things that had happened. He said he told her everything though Laurel felt as though some things had been left out, perhaps for her benefit, she didn't really know. She didn't understand how so much could come from one small piece of jewelry. It made her understand the small one's sad and thoughtful look, there was so much to do and it all seemed impossible. 

While her thoughts trod along dark things, and pondered what could be done to make their lives easier, none of what she thought seemed to work. Nothing could be done, other than what Gandalf had told her, they would have to go straight into Mordor and fight evil straight on. Her train of thought was interrupted by many people walking through the doors of the dining hall. She saw Boromir, who smiled and walked over to her. She also saw the little men who had talked so happily through lunch. One of the short, ugly men walked in (presumably a dwarf). Legolas and some other man whom she had not seen before came in no later than ten seconds after the rest. She knew he was a man and not some other fell creature because he didn't have some odd height, nor did he have the pointy ears like Legolas. Although there was something different about him, the way he carried himself was much different than the others she had seen throughout the day.

"All of you have gathered now, and tomorrow you shall again for how long I do not know." Elrond stated as he almost glided into the room. Talking to them as though he were greeting strangers, far and distant.

"You will travel and see much hardship but for one last night let your hearts be light. We shall have a final feast and you will laugh and be joyous for I do not know how long it will be until you are happy again." As Elrond concluded his little speech, Laurel looked down to Pippin who rolled his eyes.

"This is Laurel, she will accompany you for some time. She has lost her way and it is my hopes that she will find her home along the journey. She knows little of fighting but I do hope that she may come to some aid throughout her part of the journey."

The group of men around her all seemed to be giving her different looks, but most of them were at least a little friendly. Laurel hoped that she wouldn't become to much of a burden, but she doubted that she had any skill which might help.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

*At the Feast*

Laurel walked down to another part of Rivendell with Chey, who had been told to take her down to the feast in honor of those who would soon begin their perilous journey. As she entered the large room she was immediately assaulted by the two hobbits whom she had met at lunch. They both grabbed her arms and dragged her down to an open part of the room, which was being used as an area to dance. The hobbits deciding to have a little fun dragged her into this, not worrying about her reaction but hoping she would be a good sport.

The held on to her arms and spun her around, playfully trying to et her to dance rather then stand there looking confused. Their little faces lighting up with the start of flutes and harps around them. Laurel had almost every eye on her and all of them curious as to how she may handle this.

Catching a familiar beat of a drum Laurel started to dance and twirl, knowing the effect that would come with the dress she wore. It all spun out around her, her loose hair flying madly. She grabbed Merry's hands and she started to playfully dance with him. Almost like a Scottish dance, they spun in circles, in circles around until Pippin, joined in pushing his friend out of the way. Unaware that she was doing it she went to point, like in ballet and danced the way she was familiar with. She had done Irish and Ballet dancing until grade nine, and being in this place with the music playing brought it all back to her. She danced and spun and kept pulling Merry and Pippin back in, who were now afraid and slightly embarrassed with all the eyes watching. The song slowly died down, and Laurel stopped dancing, though there was still a bounce in her step. 

As she left Pippin and Merry to their own devices, she wandered off to find Boromir or Legolas. At least a familiar face, when one showed, although she had not had a chance to speak with him.

"Lady Laurel, you dance well." Aragorn said, a slight smile on his face. "And you successfully made those two less boisterous, very few people could have done what you did." referring to her innate ability at saving herself from a terrible embarrassment. 

"I couldn't just let them get away with that." She laughed, feeling naturally calm with him. She noticed a woman behind him, with extremely long brown hair and light blue eyes. She looked to be another elf, he long elegant arms wrapped around Aragorn, and she smiling she said. "Come let us dance Aragorn, we must show our young guest how dancing truly is, though it was quite the show she gave us." Still smiling the woman pulled Aragorn down towards the open floor.

Laurel went to sit down and watch the world and people go by, wishing she felt some emotion certainly, she was having fun but a feeling of foreboding in her mind. She was excited but frightened of what lay ahead and the things she knew she would have to face.

"Lady, what thoughts go through your mind, you look troubled." Boromir said, coming out of nowhere. He grinned down at her. "Perhaps a dance would clear your troubled mind, it may be less awkward as it was with the halflings." She smiled back at him and gave him her hand.

"I'd love to dance." She told him, and he led her out to where Aragorn and the elf were dancing.

She really didn't know what to do when she got out on the floor, when she had been with the hobbits it had been more of a game, to see who would run off in embarrassment first , now she was actually dancing but once she and Boromir began, the natural work of it began to go and she was having fun again. They went around in circles, and she threw her head back laughing, knowing that soon she would not be smiling with this kind of sadness. And she went throughout the night with a comforting warmth. The knowledge that she would be leaving at the next morning, only a small shadow of doubt in her mind.

A/N: So what dyu think? I like it, it's fun, fun before the scary fighting starts. Oh no!

~Jhesika


End file.
